


Once and Again

by zulu



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Double Drabble, F/F, for:lauriestein, house_stocking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-22
Updated: 2009-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-04 23:54:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/35454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zulu/pseuds/zulu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Building trust.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once and Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fictorium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictorium/gifts).



"What makes you think," Thirteen said, easing into a new and even better position straddling the dildo strapped to Cuddy's thigh, "that I'm worth it?"

There was a rivulet of sweat meandering its way down Cuddy's temple, into the dark curly mass of her hair. Thirteen kinda wanted to lick it, but right now other things were taking all her concentration. Like Cuddy's fingers massaging circles over her mons.

"This isn't convincing enough?" Cuddy was disturbingly calm, although that could be Thirteen's fault for bringing her off twice already, mouth and then slick fingers. By the damp flush rising along Cuddy's throat, from breasts to cheeks, there was probably a third in the cards.

"It's--ahh. Okay. It's sex. It's--amazing. But it's not a, a lifetime--"

Cuddy sighed as Thirteen's thigh ground against her. So gorgeous. The warm scent of their sweat and the sweet-salty taste on Thirteen's tongue flavoured the air. "Don't you trust me?"

"I don't trust. Anyone." Not after Eric.

Cuddy's finger slipped along her clit. "Trust me once," she said. "And I promise--"

_Oh God_. The hot tide of Thirteen's orgasm felt like silk brushing every pleasure receptor in her brain.

"--you'll want to again."


End file.
